Ten Shades of Grey's
by Im Always Sorry in the Morning
Summary: My version of the ten song challenge...enjoy!


**Ten Shades of Grey's**

_AN: I'm totally having a writer's block on Blue Eyes, so I read one of these yesterday and thought it sounded like fun so I'm going to give it a shot!!!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or the songs_

_**********************************************_

Ten Song Challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. 

3. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering. 

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

_**********************************************_

**Hurt** – Christina Aguilera (Meredith/Ellis)

Today has been one of the longest, most excruciating days I have experienced in a long time, but it's all been worth it. I helped Mark Sloan give a little boy the ability to hear. And he, in turn, gave me the ability to be at peace with my deceased mother.

_If only I knew what I know today  
I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes_

So here I stand, in the room that my mother considered her home for more than thirty years. This is where she lived 360 days out of the year, this is where I always remember her being, and this is where I think she would want to be.

"_I raised you to be an extraordinary human being, so imagine my disappointment when I wake up after five years and discover that you are no more than... ordinary! What happened to you?!"_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?_

"_Meredith…you are anything but ordinary."_

"Welcome home Mom." I say out loud as I watch another handful of her ashes wash down the drain into the ocean.

**Here** – Rascal Flatts (Derek)

_And I wouldn't change a thing  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breakin'  
And I'd relive all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here_

I've been trapped in this locker room for nearly four hours with O'Malley, a bunch of junk food, and a blackberry that has a quickly failing battery.

"You ever tell Meredith?" I look up at the young intern's voice, "You ever tell her you love her?"

"No."

My mind races through thousands of memories, her beautiful smile, her gorgeous green eyes, her lavender hair, her infectious giggle and my heart begins to beat a little faster, because I know that I am in love with Meredith Grey.

My mind begins to flood with other memories, me walking in on my wife on top of my best friend, me throwing Addison out of our house along with all her designer clothes, me dropping everything and moving across the country to start over, and a smile crosses my face at the thought of the beautiful blonde woman that caught my attention so many months ago.

All that heartbreak and all the tears have led me straight to the woman of my dreams…the woman I am head over heels in love with.

"You should tell her before it's too late…before someone else comes along." I find myself telling him.

**Wait For You** – Elliott Yamin (MerDer)

_This is not how you want it to be_

This wasn't the way he had envisioned her walking down the aisle, she was supposed to have a smile on that gorgeous face, not looks of sadness and despair. They knew each other, they could read one another inside and out, so he knew what was coming, he knew that this was the end.

_With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

"It's over. You can all go home. It's over... so over..."

_Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying._

**Never Again** – Kelly Clarkson (MerDer)

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way_

He never imagined that it would be this hard, she was everywhere…the parking lot, the coffee cart, the OR, the nurses' station and she constantly was plaguing his thoughts, even when he was with her, the other woman.

He had kissed Rose, never expecting it to escalate the way it did…who was he kidding he wasn't in love with Rose, he wasn't even sure if he liked Rose, because all he ever did was compare her to Meredith. And she was never, nor would she ever be Meredith.

"I slept with her... and the whole time I was thinking of Meredith..."

_I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me _

**Without You** – Hinder (Cristina)

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine  
Without you_

It's taken me years to get over the pain he caused me, years to get over the fact that he accused me of not being ready for commitment, years to get over the fact that he took all the credit for the work that I helped him achieve.

I wake up in the mornings and look in the mirror and I see a woman who doesn't need a self-centered, arrogant ass like Preston Burke. I see a woman who has changed and who has flourished on the pathway of becoming an even better surgeon than him.

I'm perfectly fine without him, in fact…life has never been better.

**Things That Never Cross a Man's Mind** – Kellie Pickler (MerDer and Izzie/Alex)

_Her lips are too red  
Her skirt is too tight  
Her legs are too long  
And her heels are too high  
Boy, she looks like the marrying kind  
Things that never cross a man's mind_

"Seriously!? Seriously!?"

Meredith was a little intimidated by the wife…she walked the halls of Seattle Grace like she freakin ran the show, with her perfect lipstick and her tight-ass skirt and her skinny long legs that ended in those six inch Prada stilettos. She should have known this was going to happen, after all she was the perfect wife, with the perfect hair and the perfect wardrobe, married to the perfect man.

_Let's turn off the TV  
Now can't we just talk  
Lets lay here and cuddle  
Till we both drift off  
If we don't make love  
That'll be just fine  
Things that never cross a man's mind_

"Seriously!? Seriously!?"

His arrogance, that was what she liked about him, what turned her on the most. The fact that he was good and he knew it drove her crazy. So she built up the courage to ask him out, assuming that their night would end in the best mind blowing sex imaginable. She shaved her legs, fixed her hair, and made sure that she dressed to kill…but all that came crashing down when she was left at the door without a goodnight kiss.

**How am I Supposed to Live Without You – **Michael Bolton (Alex)

_I could hardly believe it  
When I heard the news today  
I had to come and get it straight from you_

Denial, is something we all go through, something we all experience at some point in our lives…I've been through it hundreds of times before, but never like this…no one ever wants to hear that the person they want to spend the rest of their life with is dying.

Yang's _"Izzie has stage 4 metastatic __melanoma__that has spread to her brain, liver and skin. She may only have months to live, and she's resisting treatment. She needs help."_ has been running through my head constantly. I'm a doctor how do I let this slip by, how do I live with her, sleep in the same bed as her and not recognize the symptoms. What kind of doctor am I?

_Tell me how am I supposed to live without you  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you  
How am I supposed to carry on  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone_

"_I don't wanna be the future of this hospital if you're not there with me. Okay?" _Now…now I have to consider a future where she isn't there and I…I don't want to do that.

**Better in Time** – Leona Lewis (Meredith)

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through_

Therapy…it's my solution to moving on, at least that's what I keep telling myself because, well, he's with Rose. But I can't move on because he's Derek…and I don't think we will ever be able to truly move on from one another because we're us and we've been through so much together and honestly I don't know how to be without him.

_I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings_

**I'd Lie** – Taylor Swift (Mer/Iz Friendship)

"No, it's not about the surgeries, it's not about getting ahead."

"Then what, a little hot sex? You're willing to ruin your credibility over that? I mean Meredith, what the hell are you doing?"

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie_

The truth was she was falling in love with him…because he was perfect, he had the perfect hair and the perfect eyes and the perfect smile and the perfect heart and all those perfects paved the perfect road to the amazingly hot sex.

"Oh my god... you're falling for him."

"I am not."

"So are... Dammit. You poor girl."

"You know, it's just that he's - he's just so- And I'm just... I'm having a hard time."

Yep, definitely love.

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._

**Thank You** – Keith Urban (MerDer)

_And I thank you for my heart  
I thank you for my life  
I thank god for grace and mercy  
And that you became my wife  
The day I started breathing  
Was the day you took my hand  
And 'til the day I die, Baby  
I'll forever be your man  
And I thank you, I thank you_

"You say you're all dark and twisty. It's not a flaw, it's a strength. It makes you who you are. I'm not gonna get down on one knee, I'm not gonna ask a question. I love you Meredith Grey, and I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you."

She smiled, blinking back the tears.

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He shook his head, the way he always did whenever she left him speechless. He was truly in love with the woman in front of him. He leaned into her kissing her passionately as she twisted her fingers in his dark curls.

"This is amazing. That was amazing." She said pulling away taking another look around the elevator, "I love you."

"And I love you." He said leaning in for another kiss.

_**********************************************_

_AN: Hope you liked it, it was lots of fun, I suggest trying it!! To those of you who are reading Behind His Blue Eyes I promise, as soon as I get some inspiration for the next chapter it will be up, I won't leave ya hangin!! I would totally love it if ya'll reviewed this, just like to know what ya think!!_


End file.
